Tamunis
|kanji= |rōmaji= |alias='Great Volcano' (大火山, Ōhiyama) The Grey Sky (灰空, Haizora) |race=Dragon |gender=Male |age= Estimated to be around 4,000 Years Old |height= 6'1" |weight= 91 kg |birthday= Unknown |eyes=Grey |hair=Black |blood type= AB |affiliation=unknown |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= Wandering Mage |previous occupation= |team=None |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= An active volcano in southern Fiore |status= Active |relatives=Cassius Akasti (Foster Son) |counterpart= |magic=Compact Regression Ash Dragon Slayer |weapons= Cloth of Binding |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Appearance While in his human form Tamunis is a rather tall skinny man that looks to be in his 20s. He i seen with long black hair that is often unkempt and rather messy looking. His bangs hall over his fave and he is usually blowing them upwards. He is usually seen with a rather bored expression and has a very pale complexion. His most noticeable feature is his eyes. His eyes don't seem to be human at all. His eyes unlike others aren't mainly white but rather blue. His pupils aren't layered either but rather solid grey. The reason for this being is that Tamunis is color blind. Tamunis is usually seen wearing a black jacket with several blue stripes on the sleeves. This jacket also hat 2 sashes running between both sides. Under this Tamunis wears a wrinkled white collared undershirt with a tie that is way to loose. Tamunis also wears regular black pants with a black belt with blue stripes on it. He also wears sandals exposing his toes. Tamunis is rather large compared to most dragons. He is a dark grey dragon with splotches of a lighter grey all over his body. He has a ridge of spines running down his back and has almost a mane of them around his face. He also has a smaller ridge down his torso. He has large wings that get darker in color the farther down they go. The wings have random spines coming off of them. Like in human form his eyes arnt normal even for a dragon. While in dragon form his eyes are pure white and almost glow. Tamunis like other dragons has 4 legs with claws at the end of them. Tamunis's Tail is also odd being longer than most dragons. His tail is also another point at which ash can come out of his body besides his mouth. At the end of his tail it widens to a circle in which ash constantly flows out of. Personality Tamunis has a rather boring and depressing aura around him. He is constantly looking down on life. He thinks this way because of the lack of color for his entire life has left a stain on him. His only joy in life that he ever had was his foster son Cassius. He had to leave the boy for unknown reasons. Other than that Tamunis is a rather dull person preferring not to interact with the world. he often just sleeps in his lair inside the base of an active volcano. When he dose get into a fight he doesn't seem to care that much about the fight often not even trying. He trys to finish a battle as quickly as possible. Tamunis is also a very loving person caring very much for human kind. He helps the surrounding towns by causing the volcano not to erupt for if he were not there it would have erupted many times. History Not much is known about Tamunis's past. It is known that he fought in the Dragon Civil War but it is not known what side he fought for. It is known that he saved Cassius from a group of demons as a child and took it upon himself yo raise the boy. he taught Cassius dragon slayer magic and cared deeply for the boy but had to leave him for unknown reasons. After this all that is known is that he used a type of transformation magic to change himself into a human form and started taking on missions given to him. He is also fairly up to date with modern culture for since he started raising Cassius he took it upon himself to learn as much about the human world as possible. Some time during his life he was given the title of Great Volcano and he is often refered to as one of the strongest heat related dragons along with Igneel and Ddraig Goch. Weapons Tamunis uses the Cloths of Binding as a physical weapon. These are cloths that surround both of his hands and seem to go on forever. These cloths work a lot like Milliana's magic ensnaring an opponent and canceling out their magic energy. these cloths not only stop an opponent from using magic but also slowly drain their magic energy. The magic energy travels through the cloth and generally restores Tamunis's own magic energy. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Physical Attributes Tamunis like other dragon slayers has immense physical enhancements. He has unbelievable strength able to lift large boulders with ease. Although he almost barley uses it perfecting to take out a target from a distance. He also has incredible reflexes enabling him to almost predict an enemy's movements almost never getting hit. Also he has incredible speed and endurance enabling him to even rival that of magics like High Speed and other speed related magics. He can even reach speeds to that at which he is able to defy the laws of physics even running up walls. Magical Abilities Ash Dragon Magic Ash Dragon Slayer Magic (灰の滅竜魔法, Hai no Metsuryū Mahō): Ash Dragon Slayer Magic is Tamunis's main form of attacking. It is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes ash to slay Dragons. Like other dragon slayers he is able to eat ash to restore his magic energy, as well as create and control ash. This ash can burn up to 2000 degrees easily burning opponents to a crisp though not as hot as Ragras. Being a dragon himself he is able to well exceed the limits that a human mage would have being to achieve dragon force at any given time although it dose take a lot of his magic energy. The ash that he uses is extremely hot almost rivaling that of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. The ash can also get into peoples lungs and burn them from the inside out. The ash is also poisonous to humans if it gets into their blood. This ash is different from regular ash in the fact that it is able to consume the magic energy of others. This causes the target to have extreme magic deficiency syndrome if exposed to the ash for to long, and if they do not get treatment they will die. Basic Spells *'Ash Dragon's Roar' (灰竜の咆哮, Hairyū no Hōkō): Tamunis lets out a vortex of ash consuming anything in its path. This attack is most likely the attack that will get ash into a targets lungs burning them from the inside. *'Ash Dragon's Burning Scales' (灰竜の燃鱗, Hairyū no Mokoke): Tamunis covers his skin in burning hot ash giving him "armor" per say. *'Ash Dragon's Eruption' (灰竜の噴火, Hairyū no Funka): Tamunis kicks into the air and wherever he kicks a great pillar of ash comes out of the ground. *'Ash Dragon's Mighty Slash' (灰竜の強斬, Hairyū no Kyōzan): Tamunis slashes the air with his arms or legs causing "blades" of ash to be sent hurling at an opponent. *'Ash Dragon's Grey Destruction' (灰竜の灰滅, Hairyū no Kaimetsu): Tamunis clasps his hans together compressing the ash that he creates in his hands. He then points his hands at an opponent at releases it. The ash "explodes" and consumes an opponent. *'Ash Dragon's Great Vortex' (灰竜の大渦, Hairyū no Daiuzu): Tamunis creates a great cloud of compacted ash causing the sun to be blocked out. Tamunis then releases the ash inside the clouds creating a large vortex of ash to engulf an opponent like a tornado. *'Ash Dragon's Grey Fist' (灰竜の灰拳, Hairyū no Haiken): Tamunis coats his fist in ash and then punches the air creating what looks like the head of a dragon flying at an opponent. Advance Spells *'Ash Dragon's Secret Technique, Grey Extinction' Tamunis creates hundreds of orbs of burning hot ash and sends them all at a target simultaneously. This attack is almost unavoidable. *'Ash Dragon's Secret Technique, Burning Sakura' Tamunis creates thousands of what looks like petals and then controls them in different ways to attack an opponent. Trivia